Sivanni Kailer
Overview Sivanni (Siv) Kailer is a soldier of the UNAC, and recently a member of the elite Bravo Squad. Kailer is known for being a fierce warrior, with a very straightforward and honest personality but with a never-ending sense of humor much like Connor Edwards. She serves as Bravo Squad's dedicated machine gunner, providing suppressive fire and cover for her teammates and keeping the enemy's heads down. Her raw determination and athletic prowess makes her a highly formidable opponent even to Exohuman combatants. History Pre-war Kailer was born in Hamburg, Germany to a very large family including her older adopted brother Marcos. Sivanni and Marcos grew up very close, and played together very frequently over the years. This led to Sivanni becoming a tough kid, and many (including herself), considered her a tomboy as she was more interested in sports, video games and action movies. Sivanni was always an active and athletic child, and ran track all through middle-school and high-school as well as being heavily involved in gymnastics and swimming. Her brother started to develop a big interest in the military as her grew older, an interest that Sivanni picked up also. She became fascinated by the strength and size of the UNMC as they battled EMPIRE and eventually the other factions, amazed at how the UNMC operated. However, Sivanni's parents never fully approved of their children being so into the military culture, and preferred for them both to pursue athletic careers instead, but both children continued their interest in the UNMC well into their teens and young adulthood. Ragnarok and post-war When the Exohumans struck Earth in 2345, much of the Kailer family was lost to the initial bombardment and invasion by Exohuman troops. Luckily, Sivanni and her immediate family were able to escape Germany and were brought to a safe zone in the United States, and from there they were evacuated off world aboard the UNS Phoenix which took over 10,000 civilians to Valde Suggero. Sivanni and Marcos were deeply affected by the events of that day, and while Marcos vowed to join the UNAC for Earth, Sivanni became obsessed to join for the purposes of revenge, and because of her growing hatred of the Exohumans. Sivanni's family relocated to the colony Pavonis Alpha, where she was able to complete high school and almost immediately after enlisted in the UNAC like her brother. Sivanni was deployed to Europe in 2347 as the UNMC was desperately fighting a losing campaign against the Exohumans, and trying to hold on to the UNC capital of Paris. Sivanni fought across Europe for 3 years and in that time was accepted into the UNAC's top unit, the 405th Battalion. Unfortunately, the UNMC was forced to retreat from Europe and she was re-deployed to South America in 2350. However, the UNMC was able to push back and retake the entire Australian territory by early 2351, turning the tide of the war on Earth. Later that same year, Sivanni was chosen by UNAC Command to be one of the 8 members of the experimental elite unit: Bravo Squad, led by Eric Fane. She quickly integrated with the squad and her teammates, and also developed a close relationship with Connor Edwards. Sivanni now continues to fight the war with the people she considers her closest friends, and is intensely loyal to every single on of them. Personality Sivanni was always known for her stubborn, tough, and honest personality even from a young age. She is not known to lie and has no problem speaking her mind to anyone, although she will not be as liberal to people she greatly respects or cares about. Her tendency to speak her mind can sometimes be rather unexpected and even slightly hurtful to some people, but she never actually intends to hurt anyone's feelings and is only being highly honest about what she thinks, which has actually brought her much respect from her peers. This is not all of her personality, and most of the time she is very caring with a great sense of humor, an attribute that she shares with Connor. In battle, Sivanni is cold towards her enemy and shows no mercy, relating to how much she hates the Exohumans and what they did to her family and her home planet. Her fierce style of combat is amplified by her incredible athletic ability, allowing her to move quickly and with surprising strength for a person of her size and build. Sivanni openly expresses distaste over being "checked out" by others and will not hesitate to acknowledge and scold anyone who does, which has gotten her into small amounts of trouble more than once in the past. She is also noted as having a trouble with "respecting authority", which has actually gotten her demoted from the rank Lance Corporal to her current rank of Corporal. However her effectivness and value to the UNAC has kept her from getting into any serious trouble (much due to the intervention of Green and Downes). Category:UNAC Members